


After All

by Mere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mere/pseuds/Mere
Summary: Alec comes home from a mission and Magnus is waiting for him.





	After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I had some sort of dream last night, and I couldn’t remember all of it, but it had something to do with Malec, a mission and well. Here we are. A very short fic before I head off to work today. 
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr!](http://www.merelore.tumblr.com).

The demon simply won’t die -- no matter how many arrows or seraph blades are plunged into it, and now they’re all covered in demon blood. From a demon who still isn’t dead. Alec grunts in frustration as he draws his bow back again and lets another arrow go. Clary is up close and personal, slicing with her blades, but the wounds seem to be healing up faster than they can inflict them. Alec figures if they get one good hit directly to the demon’s heart it should stop them, and Alec’s aim is impeccable. For the most part. Izzy rams her staff into its chest and knocks it back a few paces, giving Clary some time to recover from the blow the demon had struck. 

Alec watches as Jace slams into the demon with his seraph blade, and all it does is draw the demon’s ire. Alec winces as Jace is flung aside. They need to end this soon, before they all grow too tired to continue this battle. 

Alec takes a few more steps back and lines up his aim. He’d struck a demon down with an arrow before in dire circumstances, and he sure as hell could do it again. The arrow is as true as his aim and it lodges in the demon. The arrow protrudes grotesquely for a second before the demon rips it out. Alec thinks he’s missed for several seconds before the demon collapses to the ground in a puddle of his own blood. And then with a implosion the body turns to dust. Jace kicks around in the dust for a few minutes. 

“He was damn hard to kill,” Jace comments idly. 

“Yes, he was,” Izzy says and turns to Alec, “And if he is finally dead, I have somewhere to be and something to do.” 

Alec sees his family off and then heads home himself. When he gets to the door he is still pouring demon blood and some sort of...gunk. He doesn’t really want to know what it is. And on his way to the bathroom he is undoubtedly going to track blood and gunk across all the nice carpets. He sighs and opens the door. 

Magnus looks up from where he’s reclining in a chair. “Alexander,” he says, “What happened to you?” 

“A demon that wouldn’t die. Sorry about the carpets, by the way,” Alec says as he makes his way towards the bathroom. 

Magnus waves that away with a hand, “I can simply clean them with magic, as you well know.” He narrows his eyes, “You aren’t injured are you?” Magnus asks as he surveys Alec. 

“Just sore.” 

“And grouchy,” Magnus adds with a little smile. 

“Maybe just a little,” Alec admits with a small grin back. 

The shower is hot and steaming when Alec steps into it. He can see where Magnus leans up against the doorway and watches him. 

Alec scrubs vigorously to get the blood and gunk off his skin, but when he gets to his hand he has to go easier. Some gunk got underneath the ring on his finger, so he carefully removes his wedding band and lets the water wash the blood and gunk off his hand before he slips it back on again. 

Alec knows what expression he is wearing right now, one of giddy happiness, because Magnus has pointed it out more than once. He turns off the water and steps right out of the shower and into Magnus and knocks them both off balance. 

They manage to right themselves with some finangling, and Alec finds his hands are spread across Magnus’ broad shoulders, and Magnus’ hands have found homes on Alec’s hips. Magnus offers Alec a smile before kissing him. Magnus’ cool hand brushes against his face, and Alec can feel the press of Magnus’ ring against his cheek. 

“You look like you could use some food and some sleep,” Magnus says softly, his forehead pressed against Alec’s. 

“What did you  have in mind?” 

“Oh, a few things,” Magnus says and opens his eyes. “Why don’t you come to the kitchen and see. But maybe get dressed first,”  Magnus adds after a second. 

Once he’s dressed, with his hand in Magnus’, Alec follows him to the kitchen.  Magnus has conjured up a delightful dinner for the both. Between the food and the shower, Alec is now feeling his exhaustion more fully and Magnus seems to notice, as he ushers Alec up from the table and with a wave of his hand clears it all off. 

Alec staggers into bed and flops over onto his side. Magnus climbs in beside him and Alec offers him a smile. “Sorry,” he says. 

“No need to be sorry,” Magnus says as he settles down too, opposite of Alec, and Alec watches his face, “You’re tired. Slightly normal occurance.” 

Alec can’t help the grin on his face, but he also can’t help his eyes falling closed and starting to sink into sleep. 

“I love you,” Magnus says. 

“Love you too,” Alec mumbles into his pillow as he finally succumbs to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos and reblogs are always appreciated!


End file.
